Red Promises
by Pandora0814
Summary: I was born into a family of legacy. I took the oath the same as my brothers and live everyday knowing that we are targets. Can I push past the city that wants nothing more than to murder either other and those who wish to protect? My name is Allyson Reagan and this is my story, My story of pain and hope.
1. Chapter 1: Cross The Line

_**Chapter 1: Crossed the Line**_

"Officer down… officer down…" Officer A. Reagan relayed over her radio. Her partner Officer Jarden was shot but before she could catch the response from dispatch she felt a sharp pain from her shoulder causing her to drop her weapon. There was enough force to cause her to drop to the ground. I tried my hardest to take cover until back up arrived but the perps had another idea. I looked up only to see three white men wearing ski masks staring at me.

It was bad enough being a cop in New York but being the commissioner's daughter only made it worse. This was one of those times.

"Allyson Reagan! We found you. Your father and brother should have never crossed the line…" one of the men said before another one grabbed my injured arm, pulling me to my feet and stabbing the knife twice into my stomach. I only briefly remembered being hit multiple times in the face and head.

Everything else just happened so fast before I fell further onto the ground as sirens grew louder from the distance.

"Come on man! We have to get out of here. Damn cops are coming." One of the men said. Without hesitation, the three men ran off.

Everything bad that had happened over the last week only made this day feel like my last. Would I get to see him again? Would I get the chance to apologize or would I die alone.

"Da..d…" I whispered out loud as I heard my fellow officers run towards me.

"Ally… come on Ally.. stay with me. Hey, hey look at me." Was all I heard before I focused on the voice. Jamie, it was my twin brother Jamie.

"Ally do you know who did this?" Jamie said with such fear in his voice.

"Jam..ie… dad.. hur..t famil…" was all I could get out before everything grew dark within my mind.

~JAMIE'S POV~

"Where the hell is that bus?" Jamie yelled at his partner as more police officers arrived. Within moments from releasing his words, the ambulance arrived. Jamie did not want to let his sister go but he knew that he had to let the paramedics do their job.

Eddie pulled Jamie away from his sister but not before they heard one of the paramedics say over the radio as they loaded Jamie's sister "We have female officer with multiple stab wounds, bullet to the shoulder, possible trauma to the head…" then the doors closed.

"Come on Jamie, we need to get you to the hospital." Eddie told him but Jamie knew he wasn't thinking straight. All the blood from his sister. Who would do something like this?

~GENERAL POV~

 _1PP:_

The call was placed to 1PP as deputy director Garrett Moore came rushing in. Commissioner Frank Raegan stopped in his tracks to look at his old friend. Although, he knew something was wrong.

"Two officers were shot." Garrett to Frank.

"Who are they?" Frank asked.

"Officer Jayden from the twelfth. He was pronounced DOA." Garrett told him first.

"And the other?" Frank asked worried.

"Frank… it's Allyson." Garrett quickly blurted out. Garrett's eyes showed such fear in telling his friend this.

Frank tried to keep calm, his baby girl was one of the two officers shot.

"They rushed her to the hospital. I don't know the details, but Jamie was second on the scene. He found her… It's not good Frank…" was all Garrett got out before Frank rushed pasted him.

 _ **HOSPITAL**_ :

Frank had made it to the hospital where Jamie, Erin and the family were already waiting in the waiting room. Within minutes of Frank's arrival the eldest brother, Danny arrived.

"Dad what happened? Any news? How is she?" Danny blurted out as the whole family and a few officers waited impatiently.

Frank looked at his eldest son, not sure what to say at this point so Jamie spoke up, with blood still covering his uniform.

"They had to be set up. When we arrived on the scene… she… they… so much blood dad. I begged her to stay with me, she could barely talk." Was all Jamie could get out before he started to choke up at the memories of his sister.

"It's alright son." Frank said even though he wanted to know everything but right now he just needed to know that his daughter was going to pull through. He could not lose another child.

Before another word could be spoke, the emergency room doctor came out towards them.

"Doctor Gordon?" Frank said.

"Commissioner! We've stopped the bleeding from the two stab wounds she had. One punctured her right lung and another her abdomen. The now bullet just missed her heart Frank. Our biggest worry although is an infection and head trauma, we had to coma induce her until the swelling comes down. Whoever did this did not want to her to live but listen Frank I'm telling you this as a friend… it doesn't look good. She has a long recovery ahead of her, if she even wakes up, all we can do is wait and pray Frank." Doctor Gordon told the commissioner.

"Thank you doctor." That was all Frank could say before turning to his family in silence.

Frank looked into the eyes of his children and family. Tears fell from every single member and even some of Allyson's fellow officers.

"I want to know who did this. I want this guy and I want it done by the books." Frank said to Garrett. Garrett only nodded before Frank turned back to his children.

"Come on, we need to go see her. The doctor is only giving us a few minutes." Frank said walking down the hall.

"I'll stay here with the kids. You go five go." Linda said to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Chance

_**Chapter 2: Lost Chance**_

 _HOSPITAL ROOM:_

The five of them walked into a glasses room where noise of beeping filled the room.

"Oh my god!" four of them heard come from Erin's mouth. Frank just couldn't believe what he was seeing. His beautiful baby girl, bruised and battered with no color within her left. She did not even look like his baby girl.

"I'm going to find this son of a bitch and kill him." Danny violently spoke. This was his baby sister, no one hurt his family and got away with it. Danny never liked the fact that his sister wanted to follow in the family business but she was stubborn enough to prove to Danny that she was capable enough. Back then everything was so simple.

"We're going to watch that body cam and I want to know what she saw. Whoever did this will NOT get away with this." Frank demanded but more so to himself.

"Why would they shoot her partner but do this… to her? It makes no sense?" Grandpa said out loud.

"She was the target, she had to be. They wanted to send a message. Allyson said so before she…" Jamie said clearing his throat.

"Messaged received!" Danny said as the all gave Allyson a kiss and exiting the room as per the doctor's request.

"I want Officer Allyson Reagan guarded at all times. She is never to be left alone. Is that understood?" Frank demanded to Garrett who he knew would take care of this issue for him.

"Of course Frank" Garrett said.

"Danny you might want to call Jake. He'll want to see her and know what happened." Frank said to his son, referring to his daughter's long standing boyfriend who they all thought should have been her fiancé by now but the two of them were both too stubborn.

"Sure thing dad. I'll call the emergency number Ally gave me in case…" Danny said but just couldn't think of what might still happen to his sister.

~THREE DAYS PASSING~

Three days passed when Allyson was weaned off the medication that that put her in a drug induced coma. Then within those next 3 hours, Allyson started to stir. Danny was on watch that night with his sister and he was more than happy to be there when she woke even if it was almost midnight.

Allyson was, however, not so sure what was going on. It was like bits and pieces of her memories were blank.

 _~ALLYSON'S POV~_

"Hey.. hey it's okay sis. It's me, Danny. Do you know who I am?" Danny asked unsure if what the doctors told him was true or not about her memory.

"Dann.y… water…" I managed with my throat practically screaming at me. Danny quickly pored some water and helped me slip from the straw.

"I'm going to call dad. He needs to know you're awake." Danny said pulling out his phone.

"No wait! How long?" I asked my older brother.

"It's been four day's now. You had us scared to death sis." Danny said pulling the phone to his ear.

"DAD! She's awake…. No problem. I'm not going anywhere." Danny said then hanging up the phone.

"How bad is it?" I asked. I knew my eyes would give me away but I was terrified. The night was like blur.

"You're going to be okay now. Hey… hey listen to me. You have to rest and you need to get better." Daddy said to me, trying everything to make me not worry but I knew better.

"Don't lie to me Danny!" I said violently to me brother.

"It was bad sis." Danny answered.

"And Jayden? Is he alright?" I asked next. I need to know how my partner was. I remember him being hurt but not much after that.

"He didn't make it, I'm sorry." Danny said.

"no… no no this can't be right. Why can't i… why can't I remember everything…" I said growing anxious and from that I set off my heart monitors. Danny didn't know what to do to try and calm me down.

"Hey hey come on, you need to calm down. Please Ally, please…" Danny yelled over the machines until the nurses pushed him out. He watched them finally calm me down by drug or words, he really couldn't tell.

"What happened?" Frank asked coming up from the hallway.

"She had a panic attacked once she found out about her partner. They finally just got her calm." Danny said feeling defeated.

"Did she say anything?" Frank asked.

"She mentioned that she couldn't remember but I don't if she was talking to me or to herself at that point. Right after that her machines went off." Danny answered.

"Come on." Frank said walking into the room where his daughter was held for the last four days.

"Dad…" I softly spoke. The medication was quickly working its way into my system. I could feel it, I felt relaxed even though I wanted to scream.

"I'm so happy that you're awake." My dad said trying to sound positive so not to set me off.

"Dad I'm so tired." I said in such a confusing tone. As if I was emotionally tired and not just physically tired.

"You just go ahead and rest. I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll be here when you wake up baby girl." Frank said giving his wounded daughter a smile.

"I'm not a baby…" I said before falling asleep.

"I sent Hall to get Jake from the airport and bring him straight here. I want you to go home and get some sleep. We have some work to do in the morning." Frank told his son.

"Dad I'm staying. I think I should be here when Jake arrives." Danny said. Even though Jake was younger than Danny by five years that had something in common. They were both Marines but Jake worked for a private security company of former marines. They were actually overseas when Danny got ahold of him.

"Well let's make ourselves comfortable then." Frank said pulling up a chair next to his daughter's bed.

 _~GENERAL POV~_

TWO HOURS PASSED:

"Frank… Danny… How is she?" the men heard from the doorway. There stood Jake Danvers with a look for fright in his eyes.

"She finally woke up a few hours ago but fell back asleep. The doctors said that she still has the infection so they're pumping her with more antibiotics." Danny said watching his friend walk over to the woman he cared so deeply for. Jake and Allyson had such a strong bond but they were so stubborn to get married.

"I should have listened to her when she asked me to join the NYPD a year ago. She said that it would have been an easy transfer and that she wanted me to stay in New York with her but I was so focused on my brothers that I just kept leaving. I watched her eyes break when I kept getting on that plane. This is my punishment. I should never have left her. I'm so sorry Frank." Jake said practically breaking down.

Danny had never seen his friend this broken, but it had been two days since he got the call to Jake originally.

"You did what you needed to do Jake. Allyson knew that and so did we." Frank said to the man who he already loved like a son.

"I told her that she was selfish over the phone the night before this happened? She asked me to come back home, said she felt something was going to happen and that I needed to come home. I just thought she was talking crazy… I said that we needed a break. That maybe we weren't strong enough to be together." Jake said running his hands over his face.

"Hey relationships are hard enough, yours was even harder because of the jobs you both do. She doesn't blame you." Danny said placing his hand over his friends shoulder.

"I want to be able to believe you Danny. I had a lot of time to think on the plane ride home. This is where I need to be. I can't lose her Danny. I've lost too many loved one and brothers… if she doesn't…" Jake was saying until Allyson's eyes started to open slowly.

"I told you so…" was all Allyson managed to get out before she fell back asleep.

"Frank, Danny and Jake could do nothing but laugh. Even in pain, Allyson would always get the last word.


End file.
